Final Playoff Push S6
Final Playoff Push: Why each Team not Locked in yet will Make or Miss With only 2 games remaining and 5 teams fighting for the remaining 3 spots in the playoffs, anything could happen List is gonna be sorted Alphabetically: Cleveland Zamboners: Record: ''15-11-2, 32 Points ''Current Place in the Standings: ''8th ''Remaining Schedule: ''Transylvania Tyrants ''How they make it: ''Win and they're in. By holding the 8th and final spot, winning out guarantees them a playoff spot. They can also make it by splitting the series if the teams below them do not win out. ''How they miss: ''Losing both games is a guaranteed exit from potential post season play. As long as they can get a win against the Tyrants, they'll make the playoffs. '''Iceland Iceballers:' Record: ''14-13-1, 29 Points ''Current Place in the Standings: ''10th '' Remaining Schedule: ''Alaskan Bullworms ''How they make it: ''The Iceballers have the most outside shot of any team remaining to make the playoffs, but that said it's not impossible. Here's what would need to happen for the Season 4 Champs to make another run at it this season. Scenario A # The Iceballers must win both games against the Bullworms # One of the Snakes or Russians lose both of their games (Iceballers have tiebreak on both through wins) # The Tyrants get 1 or less points in the standings between the their 2 games against Cleveland. Scenario B # The Iceballers must win both games against the Bullworms # One of the Snakes or Russians lose both of their games (Iceballers have tiebreak on both through wins) # The Zamboners get 0 points in the standings against the Tyrants in their final 2 games. ''How they miss: ''Most other possible outcomes. If they don't win both games and get all 4 points against a tough Bullworms team, they're out. Even if they do win out, it'll take a little luck from the teams ahead of them. '''Saskatchewan Slithering Snakes:' Record: ''15-10-3, 33 Points ''Current Place in the Standings: ''7th ''Remaining Schedule: ''California Communists ''How they make it: ''Of the 6 teams currently in the playoffs who haven't clinched, the Snakes face the toughest final test of the season to clinch their spot. The Snakes need to find a way to at least split the series with the Communists. Their 2 point buffer gives them room to afford to split the series, which is a must for Saskatchewan to clinch their spot. ''How they miss: ''Losing both games puts them in an incredibly difficult spot. The Tyrants and Zamboners could leap frog them if those two teams split their series with the Tyrants taking their loss in OT or if the Tyrants sweep the series but the Zamboners lose at least 1 in OT. Since the Zamboners swept their season series with the Snakes back in games 3 and 4. Also, losing both of their games leaves an outside shot for the Iceland Iceballers to make a run for the final playoff spot '''Transylvania Tyrants:' Record: ''14-11-3, 31 Points ''Current Place in the Standings: ''9th ''Remaining Schedule: ''Cleveland Zamboners ''How they make it: ''Despite being on the outside looking in, they have their own destiny in their hands. Winning the series will cause the Tyrants to leapfrog the Zamboners in the standings and take their playoff spot. However, they need to win both for their easiest entry. They could make it on winning only one of their final two games, but they'll need the Snakes or Tyrants to lose for it to work. ''How they miss: ''Splitting the series will cause the Tyrants to continue to be one point back of Cleveland and they'd need one of the Snakes or Russians to drop both of their games. Losing both will end their season without any playoff, a must for the Tyrants this season. The Klaudio Zvonimir loan will be a costly misstep for the organization if they miss, but well worth it if they sneak in and do some damage in the playoffs. '''Ukraine Russians:' Record: 15-10-3, 33 Points Current Place in the Standings: 6th Remaining Schedule: Chinese Benevolent Dictatorship How they make it: Despite splitting their series with the Comrades in Games 27 and 28, the Ukraine Russians still seemed poised to clinch a playoff spot this season. The Dictatorship (11-17) have struggled mightily down the stretch, especially offensively. Zakariyya Havelka will have a bit of a rest before the playoffs begin because of it. The Russians have the ability to win both games in this series which is a sure fire way to clinch a spot. ''How they miss: ''The Russians are unlikely to miss, but it is possible. Losing both games against the Dictatorship could really put them in a tough spot, especially if the Tyrants pick up a win in their series. Even splitting the series could leave the Russians in a little uncertainty, but still unlikely to cause significant damage other than seeding.